Lauren Lopez
General Lauren Lopez (born March 8, 1986) is an actress, singer and dancer based in Los Angeles, California. She is most notable for her work with the American musical theatre company Team StarKid, which she is a founding member of. A clip of her singing "I Don't Really Wanna Do The Work Today" from Firebringer also went viral. Since its founding in 2009, she has worked with Team StarKid on ten original musicals, two national tours, two reunion concerts, partnerships with The Second City & Improv Olympic (iO) in Chicago, as well as appearances in Germany, London, Ireland and all over the United States. The company has reached over 200 million total views on YouTube. In addition to performing, Lopez did additional choreography in The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals. She reprised her role as Son in The Trail to Oregon in its 2015 off-Broadway run in New York. Besides her work with StarKid, she has worked frequently with the comedy trio, the Tin Can Brothers. The trio are also members of StarKid, and Lopez has worked with them in YouTube sketches, an improv show, in four live stage shows, two short films, and an upcoming 10 episode film series. In addition to performing, she choreographed their musical Spies Are Forever. She reprised her role as Esther in The Solve It Squad in its 2018 off-Broadway run in New York. She wrote a cookbook titled These Treats Don't Suck in 2013. It contains gluten-free, dairy-free recipes. Early Life and Education Lopez was born in Royal Oak, Michigan to a Jewish mother and Mexican father. She has an older brother. Lopez started competitive dancing when she was 3 years old and that was initially what she wanted to do when she grew up. Lopez got into theatre when she was a sophomore in high school to get her mother to stop nagging her to try it. She was cast as an understudy and maid in The Importance of Being Earnest that year. After that show, Lopez decided she wanted to continue to act in her school's plays and musicals. However, the moment she knew she wanted to be an actor was after seeing Medea (play), which Fiona Shaw starred in. In 2009, she graduated from the BFA Acting program at the University of Michigan. She originally thought of herself as more of a dramatic actress before she started to get into comedy and character acting. StarKid Lopez met the members of what is now StarKid while collaborating on plays through Basement Arts, the university's student-run theatre organization. Their first play was based on The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, in which she played Frodo Baggins. The show succeeded in developing a working relationship among the StarKids-to-be because at that point, there was no concept that they were in some sort of troupe — they were just friends with each other in the School of Music, Theatre & Dance. Lopez then played Tanya Freemont in Little White Lie, an online series available to watch on YouTube that Emmy winner Darren Criss also stars in. In her senior year (2009), she was part of A Very Potter Musical (then known as Harry Potter the Musical) which sold out its four performances at UMich''.'' At one point, Lopez was considered as Hermione Granger, before inevitably being cast as Draco Malfoy. A recorded version of the show that was posted on YouTube for family members to watch went viral and StarKid Productions was inevitably created, named after one of Lopez's line in the show. She and Matt Lang, one of StarKid's founders and writers, went into a classroom and "pranced around, throwing insults and trying to find out what Draco's movements would be." One of her characterization choices was Draco rolling around on the floor, which made her a fan favourite. Lopez thought of it as Draco would "try to strike poses but he didn't know when to stop (because he's an idiot) so he had to keep following through until he got to something that he thought looked cool but it ended up looking completely idiotic." Since then, Lopez has been in every StarKid show with the exceptions of Me and My Dick, and Ani. She went on both national tours; The SPACE Tour and Apocalyptour. Personal Life Lopez announced in an Instagram post in 2017 that she has dealt with clinical depression since she was 20 years old. She adopted her chihuahua Diane (last name Lopez) in 2016, and does volunteer work with A Purposeful Rescue in Los Angeles. She is very passionate about animal rights, and about people getting pets from rescue shelters. Lopez enjoys doing puzzles and is an avid baker. She is also a Hufflepuff. She is a large fan of the Real Housewives franchise. Filmography STAGE FILM Special Skills This page previously had a "Special Skills" section that was filled with things including "wearing wigs" "BEING A FUCKING QUEEN" "turning girls gay and bisexual" and one very special one that said "editing her own wiki page" Then somebody deleted it, so here is a new section and let's fill it up! -managing to look like a boy - Skinny Dipping! - rolling on the floor - turning everyone bi or gay (I had to write this again because I, myself, am a victim) - being the best dog mom - putting everything (guns, scorpions, grass, etc) in her mouth - watching things bounce - not doing work - setting mammoths on fire - fostering dogs - naming dogs - becoming a different person when her hair is curled - editing her own wiki page - BEING A FUCKING QUEEN -telling idiotas to mirame and escuchame -rolling around on the floor -usually playing little boys but sometimes playing women pretending to be men -making polvorones - boy toy (need I say more?) -having an urban Dictionary day (7th October) Is she...The Latte Hotte? (obviously) Category:Cast Category:Acting Roles Category:Roles Category:Actor